


A sensible gift

by aurembiaux



Series: A thousand strands braided together [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf Culture & Customs, F/F, Female Kíli, Sex Toys, Sexually Liberated Dwarves, Trans Female Character, Trans Kili, Virgin Tauriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: Kíli has a gift for Tauriel. Tauriel... doesn't very much know what to do with it.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Series: A thousand strands braided together [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A sensible gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdamHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamHope/gifts).



“Tauriel? Are you alone’”

“I am,” she confirmed, smiling at her fiancée. Even if she weren’t, she would kick anyone out for her, but that went unsaid -Kíli knew it perfectly fine.

“Good.” The princess of Erebor came into the room and closed the door behind her back. She held a chest under an arm. “I have a gift for you.”

“A gift?” Her heart started to beat at a quicker pace. “Do you mean…”

“Yes,” Kíli presented the chest. “Tauriel of Greenwood, I give you my second gift -the one we may use as a married couple.” She licked her lips, awkward. “I hope you’ll like it, but I can make another if you don’t. It’s, hum… it’s a bit bold, for Elves’ customs. Not so much for Dwarves, but… well, I don’t know. Open it?”

Curious, Tauriel took the chest from her fiancée’s hands and put it on the table. She had loved the first gift -the one meant to show Kíli’s skill in her craft, to prove she would be a reliable spouse-, and she was sure she would love this one as well. Still, she had learnt that saying so without a proper inspection was insulting for Dwarves, and she wasn’t going to make that mistake again. She would inspect this carefully.

Once the chest was open and she had a first look at it, she found out that perhaps she would inspect it for a little longer that she had expected, actually.

“Tauriel?” Kíli sounded anxious. “Don’t you like it?”

“It’s not that,” Tauriel said. She took one of the objects that laid in the chest and looked closely at it. Come on, think, she told herself. A cylindrical object, with a blunt, rounded end at one side. For smashing herbs, maybe? But no, this was some kind of device. The other side of the cylinder had what seemed a winding mechanism -she rolled it and the object vibrated for a moment, quite forcefully. Tauriel blinked, amazed. What was this thing?

“Tauriel?” the Dwarrowdam repeated. The redhead looked at her fiancée, defeated.

“I am sorry, Kíli, but… what is this for?”

The other girl blinked.

“Haven’t you ever seen one?”

“I don’t think so, no.”

“Right.” Kíli cleared her throat. She seemed suddenly awkward. “Well, maybe Elves don’t make them. And, um, it’s not like they are used in public, after all. Usually, at least.”

“No?” Tauriel looked at the object again. “Really, love, what is this used for?”

The Dwarrowdam sighed.

“For sex. It is used for sex.”

“For… oh!” Now that she thought about it, the object did have a phallic shape. “So you, humm… you put it inside you? And it vibrates?” It would last more time the longer she rolled the winding mechanism, she guessed.

“That’s the purpose of this one, yes. Although you can use it on your clit, if you prefer to.” She pointed at another object. “This one’s designed specifically for that, though. There is, hum. A variety of possibilities. It depends on the object, really.”

“Huh.” Tauriel looked at them again. “Is this usual among Dwarves?”

“Hum, quite? There’s an awful amount of unmarried people among us, you know. It is better if you can -take care of yourself.”

It did make sense. Not for the first time, Tauriel felt extremely ignorant. Among elves, such lack of information was very normal; expected, even. Dwarves saw sexual maters in a very different way than her own people.

“Do you have a similar chest, then?”

“Yes. It’s a little bit different, of course, since I don’t have your parts.” She sighed. “You people with a clit have all the fun when it comes to devices, really.”

Tauriel blushed, even as she felt a wave of arousal.

“This is just so new for me,” she said. “Things are so different among Elves, you know.”

“Really? I mean, I know you only lay with your beloved, since the union of the bodies equals marriage for you, but-“

“It’s not only that,” she said. “We don’t really experience arousal until we fall in love.”

She saw Kíli battle with the idea.

“At all?”

“No, it’s just… well, you may think someone’s attractive, and of course you want physical love from your friends and relatives, but it’s not the same.”

“No, of course.” She eyed her, clearly intrigued. “Are you trying to tell me you are just now starting to masturbate?”

Tauriel’s blush increased.

“I don’t think I’m very good at it yet,” she confessed.

“Ah. No, it takes time,” the Dwarrowdam awkwardly confirmed.

“But I am intrigued,” Tauriel said, taking a look at the chest contents. “If this is what Dwarves and Dwarrowdams use when they are unmarried, why did you bring it to me as the gift we can use as a married couple?”

It was Kíli’s turn to blush.

“You can keep using them when you are married, you know. There’s so many things you can do in bed, and watching your partner masturbate can be fun.”

Again, that heated reaction of her body to her fiancée’s words, to the images they conjured in her head. She was beginning to understand why Elves married quickly after finding their Ones.

“But there is another reason,” Kíli confessed. “One related to… anatomy.”

“Anatomy?”

Kíli shrugged, averting her gaze.

“I have never seen Elves naked, but I guess your people’s penises will be like the rest of you. Like, thin and long, you know.” She shook her head, but still didn’t look at her. “I am thick, as it’s usual among my people. I thought it would be better if you got used to play with something of my size, on your own terms and pace, before we got married.”

“Right.” She considered the object she held in her hands. “Is this done with your penis as a model, then?”

“Ehm… no, this a thinner model, you know, so you can get started. The thickest one is much closer to my size.”

Tauriel looked at her fiancée, before looking at the chest again. Huh.

“Then again,” Kíli hurriedly added, “we don’t need to have penetrative sex. Like, ever. It’s up to you, really.”

Tauriel shook her head.

“Oh, we are going to do about anything, Kíli. I do want to. But this was a good idea, I think. Thank you, my love.”

The princess sighed, relieved.

“You’re welcome, of course.” She smiled cheerfully. “I hope you enjoy your gift.”

Tauriel licked her lips.

“I hope I will, but… would you teach me how?”

“Teach you? What-?” She seemed to understand. “Ooooh”

The elf smiled at her.

“You said that watching your partner masturbate can be fun, didn’t you?”


End file.
